ichigo's mixed up day
by ukitake1975
Summary: this story is about ichigo and rukia after ichigo gets hurt and addmet to his dad that he got rukia pregent. well he was smased in between two cars and broke nearly every bone in his body and he wants to be there for his suns birth but he cant move so


The day starts out like any other ichigo gets woken up by his dad and he gets up but he does not feel good and then he skipped breakfast and went straight to school, he did not say hi to his friends and just sat at his desk with his head down

Rukia: hay ichigo are you ok

Ichigo: I don't know

Rukia: you don't look very good to me excuse me teacher

Teacher: yes

Rukia: I think that ichigo needs to go to the nurse

Ichigo: be quite

Rukia: but you sad that you weren't felling good and you don't look good at all

Teacher: ichigo do you need to go to the nurse

Ichigo: *looks at Rukia * yah

Teacher: ok go

*ichigo goes home*

Ichigo: hay dad

Mr. Kurosaki: what are you doing here

Ichigo: my teacher though that I wasn't looking good so I got sent home

*after school*

Rukia: I'm going to see how ichigo is feeling

Chad: ok

Ichigo: I'm going to go get some air

Mr. Kurosaki: ok

Rukia: hay ichigo how are you felling * she is crossing the street*

*two cars are coming*

Ichigo: rukia look out *ichigo runs out and pushes rukia out of the was* AH AH

*Chad comes around the corner*

Chad: omg ichigo are you ok

Ichigo: I think that broke every bone in my body

Rukia: hold on ichigo I go get help

*rukia runs inside*

Rukia: Mr. Kurosaki come quick ichigo is badly hurt

Mr. Kurosaki: what

*they run outside*

Mr. Kurosaki: ICHIGO

Ichigo: dad I think that cars broke every bone in my body

Mr. Kurosaki: ichigo be quite let me look over you! Tell me if this hurts *Mr. Kurosaki pats ichigo ribs*

Ichigo: AHHHHHHH *ichigo passes out from the pain*

Mr. Kurosaki: well that broke your ribs Chad can you help me take him inside

Chad: shure

*ichigo gets his body x-rade *

Mr. Kurosaki: yep every bone in his body except his skull and spinal cord where broken

Rukia: is he going to be ok

Mr. Kurosaki: yah in about 3 months or so Chad can you help me get him up to his room

Chad: shure

Mr. Kurosaki: right over here there we go thanks Chad

Chad: no problem

Ichigo: ddad is Rukia ok

Mr. Kurosaki: yah

Ichigo: I want to tell you something rukia is pregnant with my kid

Mr. Kurosaki: what Rukia you got her pregnant

Ichigo: auu *ichigo passes out*

Mr. Kurosaki: Rukia may I talk to you

Rukia: yah

Mr. Kurosaki: is it true that my son got you pregnant

Rukia: yah but I'm getting an abortion

Mr. Kurosaki: omg

Rukia: that's why he pushed me out of the way of those cars. Un can my class come to see ichigo

Mr. Kurosaki: yah shure

*the next day*

Tatsuki: I wonder where ichigo is it not like him to miss 2 days in a row

Rukia: o he is in the hospital

*everybody WHAT?*

Rukia: he got smashed in between 2 cars broke nearly every bone in his body

Tatsuki: can we go see him

Rukia: yah we are all going to go see him

*later at Kurosaki clinic*

Rukia: hay Mr. Kurosaki may we see ichigo

Mr. Kurosaki: yah here this way

Orihime: Ichigo! O my god you look worse this before

Ichigo: yah thanks

Orihime: o sorry

Rukia: hay ichigo

Ichigo: rukia, Chad what are all of you guys doing here

Orihime: the hole class came too see you

Ichigo: that's nice

Ishida: hay how are you felling

Ichigo: o hay ishida gu

Ishida: what's wrong ichigo?

Ichigo: wow idk do you think it has something to do will my hole body in a cast

Ishida: well sorry

Ichigo: HA HA AH gag

Rukia: hay are you ok ichigo

Ichigo: huff huff yah just cocked we I laugh

Teacher: hay Rukia, Chad, Orihime, ishida we have to go

Orihime: ok see you ichigo

Chad: all right you just get better

Ishida: all right get better

Rukia: yah get better ichigo

Ichigo: thanks you guys have fun in school

Mr. Kurosaki: looks like you got about a dozen get well cards ichigo

Ichigo: yah to bad I can't read them

Mr. Kurosaki: why

Ichigo: I can't use my arms

Mr. Kurosaki: here I can read them to you

* Mr. Kurosaki reads the cards*

Ichigo: hay dad could you leave I fell like taking a nap

Mr. Kurosaki: all right you just rest

Ichigo: thanks dad

Mr. Kurosaki: *in his head* *wow he must be in much pain he never not insults me wow its nice*

*later*

Rukia: hay you guys you think that ichigo is going to be ok I mean he couldn't talk or move or anything I'm just worried

Chad: don't worry if I know ichigo he wouldn't give up without a fight he has just been that way since that day we first meat each other.

Tatsuki: yah I mean come on your talking about ichigo he's not the smartest one in the bunch but he wont give up living just because he has a phew broken bones

Rukia: yah but its just not a phew it every bone in his body and if it wasn't for me not looking where I was going ichigo wouldn't have gotten hurt and then he probe would have been in school today in not in like 9 or 10 months

Tatsuki: hay don't think about that think that in 9 month or 10 he will be back in school

Rukia: yah you guys are right I just have to think on the positive stuff

Tatsuki: yah that's right well I better get home see yah

Rukia: I'm going to see ichigo

Tatsuki: ok have fun with that

Rukia: hay ichigo

Ichigo: o hay Rukia you look like that you're about to have our kid I thought that you were going to get an abortion

Rukia: yah but I'm just not I can't I'm too far along so I decided to give it up for adoption

Ichigo: it's ok that's fine if you want to give it up for adoption it's up to you it's not my chose its yours ung gag man AH AH

Rukia: hay r you ok hay Mr. Kurosaki ichigo is in pain

Mr. Kurosaki: hay ichigo are you ok

Ichigo: un MAN AH AH IT HURTS LIKE HELL

Mr. Kurosaki: ichigo here just take your pill just swallow

Ichigo: un

Mr. Kurosaki: there that should

Rukia: um Mr. Kurosaki I'm sorry this is all my fault if It wasn't for me ichigo would be in one peace and he wouldn't be so injured and ichigo would be all right

Mr. Kurosaki: hay don't worry about it ichigo did it because he cares about you and he would risk his life for you trust me he doesn't have any regrets about saving you he is glad that it happened to him insed of you.

Ichigo: *sleeping*

Rukia: thank you Mr. Kurosaki

Mr. Kurosaki: No problems see if ichigo had any regrets he would be tossing and turning and look at him he looks so peaceful

Rukia: thank and yes he dose hay I I think the baby is coming

Mr. Kurosaki: what um ok come over here and let's do this and there you have a healthy baby boy

Rukia: o my good he looks almost like ichigo

Mr. kurosaki: yah you know if ichigo could he would be right here on this day

Rukia: to bad he got hurt on his sons birthday

Mr. Kurosaki: hay ichigo wake up

Ichigo: yah what is it

Mr. Kurosaki: well today you are a father

Ichigo: what! rukia had the baby and I missed it

Mr. Kurosaki: yep your son looks just like you

Ichigo: can I see him

Mr. Kurosaki: yah Orihime can you bring him in

Orihime: hay ichigo look your son look just like you

Ichigo: yah hopefully his mother won't die when his is on 5 years old. What should we name him

Rukia: I think kaien

Ichigo: kaien that seems like a good name I'm sorry that I can't hold you kaien your daddies kind of broken hay yuzu Karin you guys want to see your nephew

Yuzu: yah

Karin: yah

Ichigo: here

Karin: he is so small

Ichigo: yah he is supposed to be un man gag AH AH

Rukia: hay what's wrong

Ichigo: huff

Mr. Kurosaki: here you need to take your pills agen

Orihime: what do those pills do

Mr. Kurosaki: it helps ease that pain and some of the pill are sleeping pill

Rukia: so will he be able to tale care of the kid wale in at school

Mr. Kurosaki: well we can watch him for you wall you guys are at school

Rukia: thanks

Ichigo: hay dad can you get kaien out of here I'm not felling to well and I don't want to get him sick.

Mr. Kurosaki: what you're not felling good here let me check your temp Orihime take kaien * Mr. Kurosaki checks ichigo temp* wow 123 degrees wow we need to get the temp down here is some ice I'm going to put it on your head

Ichigo: all right *ichigo gets sick*

Mr. Kurosaki: ichigo hay ichigo are you ok

Ichigo: gag hay dad what's wrong with me

Mr. Kurosaki: well you might have a stomach bug the best thing is to let make it through your body

Ichigo: ok that's fine

*three weeks later*

Mr. Kurosaki: hay ichigo we have to go check your left side of your body

Ichigo: ok

Mr. Kurosaki: looks like your left side is all healed

Ichigo: hay dad I want to try to go to school tomorrow at least for half a day

Mr. Kurosaki: ok

*the next day*

Ichigo goes to school

Orihime: ichigo hay what are you doing at school

Ichigo: we are just seeing if I can make it through half of the day

Orihime: ok

Ichigo: AH

Rukia: ichigo what's wrong

Ichigo: help me down to the office

Rukia: why

Ichigo: I need you to call my dad AH!

Rukia: *calling Mr. Kurosaki* Mr. Kurosaki we need you to come and pick up ichigo he is in serious pain

Mr. Kurosaki: ok I will be right there

Rukia: Ichigo just hold on your dad is all most here

Mr. Kurosaki: come on ichigo lets go home

*ichigo and Mr. Kurosaki goes home*

Ichigo: dad something it it fells like something is attacking my body I I can hardly breathe

Mr. Kurosaki: o know ichigo lay down I need to look over you agen o o my god *thinking to himself o my god that various is attacking him agen* um ichigo

Rukia: hay Mr. Kurosaki how is ichigo doing

Mr. Kurosaki: *has a sad look on his face* um ichigo isn't going to make it

Rukia: what? Cant you help him

Mr. Kurosaki: no the virus is attacking his heart

Rukia: o my god

Mr. Kurosaki: all we can do is try to cool him down

*a week later ichigo dies*

Mr. Kurosaki: ICHIGO NOOOO *starts crying*

Karin: ICHIGO *starts crying*

Yuzu: ICHIGO *starts crying* big brother no you cant leave me you just cant!


End file.
